Gifted
by Chakura
Summary: A late Vday fic. Hinted at 104 aka WataxDou. Watanuki receives some chocolates!SECOND PART! ANOTHER GIFT IS GIVEN!
1. Gifted 1

Title: Gifted

Author: Chakura

Warning: Un-beta

Disclaimer: Aint mines but so wish it was.

* * *

Valentine's day has come again and as with last year Watanuki got nothing from the rest of the female population with the exception of Himawari-chan and the Zashiki Wareshi. Doumeki as with last year got another bag full of chocolates from the entire female population and some of the guys if Watanuki guessed correctly.

"Aaaaah!" Watanuki yelled in frustration. "Why do you of all people get chocolates every year for being an ungrateful jerk. I bet if the people find out how much of a jerk you are you wouldn't get any chocolates!"

"No one gave you chocolates again?"

"What do you mean again?!" Watanuki practically screamed.

Doumeki ignored the raving boy next to him as he reached into his pocket and took out a little blue box, "Here."

"What is it?" Watanuki asked suspiciously, staring at the box that has been placed in his hand.

"Chocolates."

"What?"

"Since you didn't get any." This statement may not have been the right thing to say considering the slow rise of red on Watanuki's face that Doumeki suspect was not embarrassment but anger. Indeed it was anger for the words that came out of the boy's mouth was not ones of thanks.

"I don't need your pity chocolate! Especially second-hand chocolates from one of your lame fan girls"

"Its good chocolate."

"I don't care if its good are not! Take it back!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?! I don't want it!"

Watanuki continued to rant all the way to Yuuko's place and Doumeki continued to ignore him all the way to Yuuko's place.

"I'm going to give it to Yuuko and said it was from you." Watanuki threatened.

"As long as eat at least one of it."

" I'm not going to so you should take it back." Watanuki thrust the gift in Doumeki's face.

"I want soba tomorrow."

"What?!"

"And maybe some pudding for desert. Mango pudding."

"I told you before! I don't take orders!" Too bad the boy Watanuki was yelling at was already down the block.

Tonight, Watanuki was serving Yuuko the chocolates that Doumeki had given him.

"Oh Watanuki you know its rude not to accept the gift that another has given you."

"What kind of gift is giving someone second hand chocolate! Doumeki is the rude one."

"Oh! So these came from Doumeki? Then in that case you must accept."

"Why?!"

Yuuko plucked up a piece of chocolate and stared at it. "A gift is a gift. It's the unseen that is given and not the physical."

Watanuki opened his mouth to retort when Yuuko unceremoniously stuff the chocolate in Watanuki's mouth.

"Now that you have accepted the gift go get me some sake!"

"You crazy alcoholic." Watanuki thought as he went to fetch the alcohol. The chocolate was still in his mouth and though Watanuki was never one for sweets, the chocolate was actually very good. It was smooth and not to sweet with a hint of something floral to it. Watanuki grudgingly admit Doumeki was right, the chocolate was good. At the same point the wonder how Doumeki knew how good chocolate was when the box was wrapped up?

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: this was suppose to be out on V-day but it came a couple of days too late. Sorry guys! Also as with my other fic "Hotel Loveless" I have a major case of writers block for the continuation, I got the ending but don't know how to get there. So I might actually just end the Loveless fic. ANywayz I hope you guys enjoyed the little drabble-esque fic


	2. Gifted 2

Title: Gifted 2

Warning: **Spoilers for chapter 130!!! **Unbeta!, Shounen-ai hints

A/N: A short Drabble-esqued fic about another type of gift inspired from chappy 130. You know I might start a small Gifted series. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Anywayz R&R welcomed!

Again I must warn **Spoilers for chap 130.** Not big spoilers but still spoilers nonetheless.

**Spoiler!**

* * *

Doumeki could not, or more specifically would not stop staring at the gloves that now encased his once cold hands. He didn't actually think Watanuki would make him one, well no, that was a lie. He did think Watanuki would make him one since Watanuki never once turned down any request from him, but he was surprise at how fast Watanuki got the gloves done. Two days did not pass when Watanuki shoved the pair of gloves at him when they were walking to Yuuko's.

_//Flashback//_

_He was surprise but all that was shown was just a slight widening of his eyes. _

"_What is it?" Doumeki asked even though he knew perfectly well what its was._

"_What the hell do you think it is! it's a pair of gloves!" Watanuki exasperatedly stated._

_The gloves were made from to pieces of black leather sewn together and inside was lined with something white and fleecy. There was something odd about the gloves that Doumeki was unable to put a finger on. Something was off . The black leather was such a deep black that it resembles a pool of ink, something that a normal pieces of leather can not achieve. When Doumeki slipped the glove on, the glove magically formed around his hand perfectly and his hand were instantly warmed by the soft fleecy. A quick look at Watanuki told him that he should be careful of what he says but he could not stop the words that came from his mouth, "It's a five fingered glove." Not the brightest thing ever and judging from the now furious Watanuki that is ranting about how much of an ungrateful jerk that he is, Doumeki guess that Watanuki agreed with his thoughts._

"_Those glove were meant for someone else! Plus it would just be creepy on you!"_

_Doumeki would have to agree with that at least. Mittens on a little fox are cute. Mittens on a sixteen year old boy is anything but cute. What he meant to say was…actually Doumeki did not actually know what he meant to say but he sure as to bet it wasn't that, and through out that entire time, Doumeki did not look up from his newly acquired gloves._

_//Flashback end//_

Even now he can not help to stare at them because ever since then Doumeki has a warm and fuzzy feeling that can not attributed to the gloves.


End file.
